


we'll fall in magic every single day

by corrupted_voracity



Series: topgoro week │ january 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Dragons, Dry Humping, Feeling/Sensation sharing, Hypnosis as Marin Karin, I'm sorry Mishima, M/M, Magic, Porn with crumbs of plot, Possessive Behavior, Self-Lubrication, Somewhat established relationship, Telepathy, Top Akechi Goro, dragon!Ren, goro has a bit of a master kink, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/pseuds/corrupted_voracity
Summary: After months of preparation and trying to get Ren at least accustomed to society, it's time for their first battle: Ren's debut as Goro's third and last contracted partner.It takes an unexpected turn when Ren gets hit by the Succubus' Marin Karin.Follow up towhen the sun is swallowed by the moon.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: topgoro week │ january 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093454
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	we'll fall in magic every single day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to [**when the sun is swallowed by the moon**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525110), a one-shot I wrote a while ago which features Dragon!Ren.
> 
> I'd suggest you read it in case you don't want to get overly confused?
> 
> Also, despite the prompt, no archive warnings apply! Yay!
> 
> **day 5: hypnosis**

“Ren,” Goro says. “I’m serious. Repeat what we discussed.”

Ren opens his good eye, half glaring, half pouting at him while, of course, remaining silent. Goro sighs and stops dragging his fingers through Ren’s hair.

It’s a lot shorter now. They cut it very recently, but Ren had wanted to keep two longer strands to frame his face at least - something about dragon pride, apparently. 

They suit him more or less surprisingly well, and Goro takes great joy in braiding them. Not that he’d never admit that outwardly.

(Though he’s pretty sure by now Ren’s gotten familiar enough with technology to have found his search history of hair braiding tutorials and connect the dots.) 

Deliberately not paying attention to the male whose head is in his lap, Goro busies himself with watching the other participants in the lavish lobby instead.

The envious and admiring glances sent his way are familiar. Though under the veil of polite distance, inquisitive and curious ones can be found as well - after all, no family members or close friends are allowed to accompany participants to the waiting areas, and everybody knows Goro can only summon Robin or Loki when he’s out in the open.

It’s natural that they’d stare at the only pair occupying one of the few couches in the room, wondering what strings Goro pulled in order to bring someone with him. 

Or how much money he spent, Goro grimaces. The insolent employee who’d been responsible for registering their data and beasts for the tournament hadn’t wanted to believe Ren was a shifter bound to him through a different sort of contract, even _after_ Goro allowed Ren to grow his fangs and claws for visual demonstration. 

The dragon male even went so far as showing his mark, something he usually hoards like a treasure despite his initial laments about Goro having been the one to initiate the mating bite.

But the employee refused to register Ren, denied a magic test on top of that (though Goro is sure that would have broken anyway with how much Ren contains in himself and that really wouldn’t have helped), so the only option left laid within his trusted wallet. 

Which was obviously quick to change the man’s entire stance on the matter.

What Goro gave wasn’t much - at least for him - but it reminded him once again how things _changed_ since there’d never been complications when he only had two dragons. 

And even the act of traveling to Yokohama itself was different. Goro's been in Nissan Stadium a few times already, but always alone, not even accompanied by his father when he’d still been alive - who was the one to send Goro all over the country for these kinds of tournaments, really. 

Not that he’d ever bothered to watch until Goro made it to the finals. 

The simple fact that a physical, (somewhat) human being, _Ren,_ had been peacefully snuggled against Goro’s side for the entirety of the train ride one day ago before they checked into their hotel already warped a known experience into something unfamiliar to him. 

But not in a bad way. Quite the opposite, actually. 

_“Participants of bracket B, please get ready,”_ a robotic voice sounds from speakers somewhere inside the lobby. _“The first match will begin in ten minutes.”_

A noticeable shift of apprehension goes through the room. 

“Finally,” Ren grumbles, unaffected. 

Goro chuckles inwardly – this is something the both of them had been waiting quite a while for. 

Japan’s qualification tournament for the international Championship next year would merely be the appetizer to Ren’s official debut. 

Movement on his lap and against his fingers demand Goro’s attention. He gives in and looks down to see Ren continuously nudging his head into Goro’s hand, most certainly trying to get him to pick up his earlier motions again.

“Goro,” Ren whines, lilting his voice just so. 

At least he remembered not to call him master in public. The few incidents _that_ happened involved unhealthy amounts of embarrassment from his side and countless assurances to friends and strangers alike that he is _not_ forcing Ren to act out their kinks in public.

It’s a habit Goro doesn’t think he’ll ever get out of Ren, not when the sly dragon knows Goro isn’t exactly unaffected by the title.

Goro locks eyes with Ren. He huffs at the stubborn defiance greeting him. 

Goro pushes parts of his own disapproval through their bond, not feeling in the mood to explain what he _knows_ Ren’s able to remember just fine. 

He receives an impression of indignance in return which he can’t help but smirk at, almost giving into the urge to swipe his thumb across Ren’s scar to simultaneously soothe and rile him up even more.

Telepathy with Ren feels vastly different from Robin and Loki. It’s a connection that has only established itself in the last month, showcasing an invisible milestone in their bond. 

While it came a lot easier for Goro to not convey _all_ he thought towards Ren due to his already existing bonds with Robin and Loki, the dragon male struggled more, not used to keeping his opinions and thoughts inside the vast extent of his consciousness _truly_ himself.

He never _needed_ to for god knows how many years.

(Ren still refuses to tell him. By now Goro’s learned asking about his age is like the minefield that pops out of nowhere when people ask elderly women the same question.)

 _That_ had taken some time to get used to – Ren’s mind may be unable to wrap around the concept of social norms and rules he has to follow to blend in as a decent member of society, but it had been born out of the primal essence of darkness, the despair and fear of humanity which manifested into something much grander, bringing unfamiliar perspectives and ideologies with it.

Well, Ren’s never really told him that either, but Goro is far from stupid and knows the extent of Ren’s mind goes far deeper and darker than the dragon male is ready to show him yet. 

Neither talked much about their pasts yet, both agreeing to concentrate on the future first before they'd look back. 

At least their difference opens for long debating hours deep into the night about either history and philosophy or the most trivial things, and Goro doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it. 

In stark contrast to that stands… Ren’s simplicity. 

Getting excited over the smallest things like bubble wrap - the first time Ren came into contact with the plastic wrappings he’d been so entranced that Goro feared he’d have to order an entire _truck load_ of fucking bubble wrap only to keep Ren entertained for the rest of the week.

Ren likes to play these incidents off as trivial, yet does an impressively bad job at hiding his eagerness when he gets excited, curiosity taking the better of him. 

Ren’s affection for sweets is concerning as well - he brightens up so much whenever Goro indulges him for his favorite ones that one wouldn’t believe he’s _destruction_ minimalized, even if he were to transform.

He reminds Goro more of a cat than a dragon at times, really.

Last but not least, Ren’s tendency to cling to Goro whenever he gets away with it. 

Ren hisses at everything that so much as looks into Goro’s direction twice in a show of possessiveness that seems to be as deeply anchored inside of him as Goro’s hate for his father, and that says _something._

Naturally, being an ancient beast that hunted and lived on its own, Ren has never even heard of the concept of _sharing,_ least of all his mate. 

(Though Goro likes _that_ behavior a little too much, so his scolding whenever Ren pulls stunts as trying to sit on his lap in the middle of a restaurant so Goro’s unable to see the waitresses isn’t as effective as it probably should be. Sometimes it ends up in punishments that… give Goro the feeling he’s actually reinforcing his behavior, really.)

After establishing their contract, the first thing they both figured out was how to conceal Ren’s dragon features, much to Ren’s chagrin. 

But Goro had wanted Ren to get used to human society as a seemingly normal human first and foremost, _then_ introduce him as a close friend to the public in order to avoid more attention than the reveal of a third contract would bring. 

Not to mention that Ren is a little… different from most, if not all contracts, for the lack of a better word. 

Goro absolutely did not want to reveal Ren to the public before he got a grip on his powers and close to sociopathic behavior.

That concept however, had been immediately thrown out of the window the first time Goro and Ren left their house _-_ there’s only so much Ren can learn through video and books after all (reading was another thing Goro had to teach him), and he needed actual, _haptic_ experiences in order to accommodate properly. 

But they’d been so caught up in their plans for that day that they forgot about a disguise. 

And while wonderful, adorable, _stupid_ Ren remembered Goro’s intense lectures about media and reputation, he did the complete _opposite_ of what Goro had wanted to achieve with those by pulling Goro close and kissing him square on the mouth.

Right in front of the shocked paparazzi who were already tripping over their feet for snapshots that would sell for questionable amounts of money.

Goro can’t ever recall having seen so many magazines and videos about him and his love life before, not even during the time the whole world thought he was dating Japan’s beloved idol, Mika. 

His business phone had rang constantly, his manager trying to coordinate the onslaught of interview requests that sounded more like interrogations if her tone was anything to go by, and even Goro’s private phone started to chime without pause on the second day after the little stunt Ren pulled that Goro had to go and buy a new phone. 

Ren is... high maintenance, as his manager would call it. Eager and hard to please at the same time. 

Goro watches the gentle arch of lips turn into a smug expression because no doubt some of his feelings are spilling over the bond, and Goro finds that he has to agree.

Ren is a hurricane that turned his life upside down; forced Goro to let a living, breathing person past his personal walls after what feels like a whole lifetime. 

But it’s a small price to pay for the knowledge that he can call Ren... his.

As unbelievable as it sounds. 

_Told ya you wouldn’t regret this,_ Loki snickers.

 _And he made such a fuss at first,_ Robin gleefully adds.

 _Quiet,_ Goro hisses. _That was months ago._

They respond in unison.

_And look how far we’ve come._

Ren still hasn’t answered his earlier question.

Giving Goro the silent treatment in one regard, yet demanding attention in another. 

_Typical._

Since it’s clear Ren won’t bend, Goro briefly cards through thick curls to find two smaller, red nubs. He teasingly brushes over them once, watching with mirth how Ren’s back arches in light surprise, a flustered and angry expression settling on his face next.

Ren’s horns are already sensitive as they are, but when he shrinks them to a smaller size, Goro can elicit the most wonderful reactions out of him.

Something which he absolutely does _not_ exploit, as the gentleman he is.

“It’s really not that difficult,” Goro says with thinly veiled amusement. 

He repeats the circular movement of his fingers, and although Ren is mentally prepared this time, a small shiver goes through his body nonetheless. 

“Stop making such a fuss.”

Ren settles back into his original position, but crosses his arms in lieu of saying _I do not approve of what you just did._

Goro’s momentarily distracted – after a lot of torn designer clothes and many questionable fashion choices, Ren’s decided (at least for now) to settle for red harem pants with a sleeveless, high collared black top that wraps way too tightly around his chest to be entirely legal. 

It doesn’t help it’s just a tad too short, always teasing a sliver of skin that expands whenever Ren moves his upper body too much. Goro’s eyes are drawn to those illicit moments like moths are to the warmth of a flame, and it’s a weakness he regularly curses himself for being so helpless against.

Especially since Ren found _out_ and started to adapt the habit of stretching at the most random instances on purpose, just to watch Goro’s eyes darken.

He manages to rip his gaze away. Goro doesn’t need to look at Ren’s face to feel the cockiness radiating from the other, but he’s careful to let his face remain lax and not jump into the bait.

Self-control and patience is the key to dealing with Ren.

This time it’s no different, and Ren eventually sighs as a show of concede, realizing his strategy is not working, 

“My dragon form shouldn’t be bigger than Robin’s” he starts, voice a mere grumble. 

Robin purrs at the mention of his name and Goro hums, starting to card through Ren's hair a little as a silent form of encouragement.

It's really soft, more so because Goro isn't wearing his gloves. 

“I’m neither allowed to destroy the arena or endanger the audience," Ren continues. 

Ren doesn’t harbor ill intent towards humans in general, but it’s not like he particularly cares about them either. Goro supposes age and power to match does that to a superior race.

In fact, they’re actually quite lucky Ren feels mostly neutral towards what he likes to refer to as a _snack-sized race._

 _He’s not wrong there,_ Loki cackles.

Goro has to regularly reprimand Ren for belittling life and… anything that isn’t Goro in general, really, though he’d lie if he said he doesn’t enjoy that Ren regularly makes him feel like the only person in existence. 

(It’s not necessarily healthy for Goro’s already… _established_ ego either.)

“Mhm. Go on,” Goro hums. 

“I’m not allowed to use shadow spells” Ren continues, his voice engulfed in a slight purr now that fingers work around his scalp again, kneading remnants of petty irritation out.

It’s a smaller detail, not as important as others. But Goro’d like to keep Ren’s affinity for a completely new element hidden for as long as he can. It’ll be an ace up his sleeve, so to say, for times they might need it.

Goro trails his fingers down, scratches Ren’s scalp and watches his eyelashes flutter close. 

Ren has already half molten into his lap and couch, body completely limp. It makes for an endearing sight, and Goro’s fingertips tingle with the power they hold. 

“And the last one?”

It's a demonstration of how well Goro knows Ren’s body by now because Ren doesn’t break out in another pout, merely grumbling the next sentence a little when Goro scratches along the section of his nape where scales lie dormant beneath his skin, hidden from everyone’s view for the time being. 

“...I have to hold back,” Ren sighs with heavy resignation. “Can’t go all out.”

The notion of Ren going for even half of his power in the tournament is disastrous enough for Goro to pity the other participants.

Not that he doesn’t already. Ren lets him know he shares the sentiment.

“You’d annihilate the entire area,” Goro explains, growing warm when Ren reaches for his other hand, simply to intertwine their fingers. 

Two hearts, one dance.

It took some time and it still isn’t perfect, but it’s much more than Goro ever thought he’d find in life. 

Ren sends him a mental image of how he could possibly destroy half of Japan, and Goro chuckles, flicks his forehead.

Ren lets out a cute yelp.

“I don’t need a repetition of what happened at Mt. Fuji. While I’d love to show everyone how strong you really are, it’s important we keep the true extent of your power hidden. Besides, I know you’ll make a great entrance either way.”

Ren’s half-hearted glare softens at the praise. The dragon-male then sighs, turning on his side so he’s able to nuzzle Goro’s lower stomach.

“You better compensate me for all of this,” Ren grumbles into his mint colored turtleneck. “Holding back is a lot harder than going all out.”

 _We know that too well,_ Robin chirps.

Goro agrees. Their training sessions are far from a walk in the park, especially when Ren hadn’t been able to control his power in smaller, more _believable_ quantities at the beginning of it all.

The construction company for house repairs has been on speed dial for several months now. 

“I promise to indulge you for tonight,” Goro remarks easily, tone and face cheerful where his spiraling thoughts betray him.

He goes through Ren’s hair one more time, fully aware of Ren’s dark eye on him before diving lower, past his nape to find where the proof of their contract lies.

Hidden behind the material of his top, yet unmistakable.

When Goro presses the pads of his fingers into the place where he knows two dragons curl around each other, he feels what Ren feels – a ripple of trust, heat and love at once, gently washing over them in small raptures that reach their very core. 

Ren lets out a sharp exhale before smirking lightly, closing his visible eye and basking in the warmth Goro provides.

_I can’t wait, master._

* * *

_This_ is what they waited months for, the reason why they kept Ren’s true identity a secret.

It’s exhilarating – the uncontrollable cheers of the crowd crashing around him like thunder, only that Goro stands in midst of it all, unperturbed, soaking it up like he’s never been anywhere else. 

He’ll never get fully used to this, no matter how many times he enters the arena with a fluttering, beige coat, hands in his pockets in a picture of calm confidence – the knowledge that there are seventy thousand people watching, even _more_ when counting online views, all holding their breath in anticipation of what only _he_ can deliver will never cease to impress him on some level. 

It’s as restricting as it is freeing.

_“Finally, what no doubt everyone has been looking forward to! From the right tunnel comes: Akechi Goro! The famous dragon tamer! The proud ace of Japan! Too many names and titles belong to him that I can’t possibly list them all!”_

The announcer’s voice nearly drowns in the sound the crowd makes. 

Goro smirks into the airborne cameras for show and revels in another wave of cheers, this time considerably higher pitched and female. So easy to please.

_“As charmingly handsome as ever, Akechi-san! Makes me wonder why they didn’t let you immediately qualify for the Championship. Ahh, I’m getting off track. Emerging from the left entrance is his opponent - looking a little worse for wear, Mishima Yuuki!”_

The cheers are considerably quieter in volume, probably because nobody ever heard of their name before.

_"Ah, poor guy’s already trembling a little! Give your best, Mishima! Who knows – maybe you'll surprise everyone by dethroning the prince?”_

Goro snorts at the nickname while Loki and Ren snickers. 

Those devils.

He can’t see Mishima properly from this distance, but by the way his shoulders are pulled up and he’s dressed in his fucking _school uniform_ of all things, Goro already knows it’ll be less than a breeze.

Goro isn’t dressed in his usual battle attire either, but only because he isn’t going to do the fighting this time. 

He feels Ren impatiently tug at their bond. Goro surreptitiously shakes his head. 

_Not yet._

_“Whether or not this will be a long or short match, I guarantee we’ll enjoy it either way! Put on a great show for us, gentlemen!”_

Goro and Mishima stop in their respective places, a dozen of feet apart in the wide arena of the Nissan Stadium, specifically reconstructed for the purpose of a battle arena. 

Their assigned referee looks between them before nodding once.

“Please summon your contracted partner.”

Mishima goes first – in a swirl of pink clouds, a succubus emerges, all curves and luscious lips. She hovers in the air, immediately sending Goro a wink upon noticing him.

Repulsion coils in Goro’s own stomach like poisonous snakes. 

The feel of dread in combinations with soothing words from Robin are the only things keeping Ren from immediately storming into the arena to throttle the Succubus. 

_How shameless,_ Ren hisses, the threat that comes afterwards going unspoken. 

Goro refrains from telling him how he isn’t that much different, or else he might encourage something. 

He finds a little solace in how the crowd barely reacts, only half-hearted, polite applause coming from some corners at seeing Mishima’s partner emerge. 

_“Mishima has contracted a succubus! Fairly common beasts – just beware of their seduction, or else it can get quite nasty!”_

It’s not a dragon, so Goro has no fucking idea why Mishima manages to look so proud when he also seems like inches away from pissing his pants.

Rightfully so.

 _Lowly creatures,_ Goro thinks. 

_Ren’s rubbing off on you,_ Loki amusedly remarks, and Ren perks up at that. 

Goro sighs, resisting the urge to rub his nose. The attention of everyone in the arena slowly begins to zero in on him, tension growing as they wait for his turn. 

Goro enjoys the way the referee starts to squirm when a certain amount of time has passed, clearly feeling awkward that Goro himself hasn’t done or said anything yet.

The knowledge that they’re about to witness something _spectacular_ he’s long familiar with makes the air taste impossibly sweet. 

Watching them squirm proves to be quite entertaining, too. 

“Akechi-san?” the referee asks, quietly but insistently.

Deciding he’s had enough fun, Goro finally opens his connection with Ren, sharing a wave of approval.

“He’s coming,” is all Goro says.

And then he waits.

The referee is visibly confused. The announcer is saying something, but Goro has too much fun watching the perplexity on Mishima’s face morph into something more distinctive.

Perhaps a dreadful suspicion that mixes well with the audience increasing chatter – Mishima had been one of the participants lounging in the waiting room, throwing Goro and Ren occasional glances, most likely fully aware of who Ren was.

In theory, at least.

Even if he wouldn’t be able to feel his presence, Goro knows when Ren’s emerged from the tunnel because the stadium becomes silent, wind stilling before starting to blow into the opposite direction.

An omen. 

Goro turns and smiles.

Ren walks towards him like there’s a red carpet underneath his naked feet. His hips swing in that effortless, light way that could maybe even compete with models, and Goro’s sure that if his tail were out, it’d move along with the same feline grace he puts into his walks.

It’s hypnotizing, for the lack of a better word. Ren commands attention with his presence alone, just like Goro.

_“Oh, what a turn of events! I’ll ignore the fact that this is going against the rules for a second – my job is to comment, not to keep everything in check, after all – but I’m pretty sure no one missed how Akechi seems to have gotten rather close to someone over the past months!”_

When Ren’s close enough, Goro pulls him in. They haven’t been apart far enough to really notice each other's absence, but he feels considerably lighter as soon as Ren slots against his side.

Such dependence on someone else was an initial aspect that made Goro wary. He doesn’t suffer the same consequences with Loki or Robin since he stores them in his consciousness for the most part, only letting them out at his mansion where they circle the sky or hunt in the woods.

Even if they were to travel far, the feeling of absence isn't something particularly grave that pulls and claws at him like when Ren is away. 

So Goro's essentially stuck with a human dragon that Goro can’t really carry _everywhere._

It took way longer than it should have to explain to Ren that no, he _doesn’t_ need to accompany Goro to the toilet every time.

There’s always a distinctive ache and wrongness in him whenever they did have to part, something not even Loki or Robin could evoke within him. 

But the doubts Goro initially harbored have long dissolved. 

As Goro turns his head to meet Ren’s gaze, his red eye is ablaze, burning with intent Goro feels reverberating through their bond, loosened to a slow trickle of mutual feelings and impressions.

It’s gratifying. Goro gives Ren’s waist a short squeeze.

_Would you do me the honor, love?_

Ren smirks at him, stepping out of Goro’s embrace.

“Family members or close friends aren’t allowed inside of the arena,” the referee says, blocking Ren’s way and giving Goro a rather stern look. 

Doesn’t he know who he is?

“That counts for you as well, Akechi-san. I’m afraid your boyfriend has to leave.”

 _Doesn’t count for mates,_ Ren chirps to Goro as he crosses his arms.

“Start the match,” Goro tells the referee, undeterred.

The referee blinks at him. “Akechi-san-”

 _“Start._ I will summon my contract then."

It’s a command this time, one that doesn’t leave room for arguments. Goro feels a little like clawing the other’s throat out, but he knows it’s mostly his own impatience mixed with Ren’s more… _honest_ advances.

 _No need to kill him because of this,_ Goro says with faint amusement, reminded of his earlier reaction at the Succubus. 

Ren mentally pouts at him. _He’s not obeying you like he should._

Goro flushes a little. He’s never able to get over how casually Ren says things like that.

He surreptitiously clears his throat, ignoring his other two partners’ snickers.

“I won’t repeat myself another time,” Goro firmly states towards the referee. His eyes narrow. 

The threat goes unspoken. 

Goro turns and walks back to his original position, making his intent unmistakably clear.

_“Wait- is this what I think it is?”_

The referee looks more than uncomfortable, but it seems like they do value their life since they tentatively hold up a pistol filled with magic – and give the starting signal.

Illusionary fire explodes in the air, briefly illuminating the insides of the arena in a cocoon of brightness. 

No one moves.

Not the crowd, not the referee, nor Mishima or his pathetic partner, and Ren is as still as an owl, waiting for the prey to reveal itself from the snow.

Goro chuckles to himself, then spreads his arms into the silence. The tension is wonderful, especially if _they_ are the very cause for it. 

“Allow me to introduce my third and last contract.”

A hush goes through the crowd.

 _Show off,_ Robin accuses.

Loki cackles in the corner of his mind. _Such a drama queen._

Ignoring them, Goro calls for his partner.

_Ren!_

And then Ren begins running, taking off towards Mishima with heavily restricted speed as the air around him ripples.

Is this whole act unnecessary? Completely over the top, not accounting for anything other than their ego?

Maybe.

Would they have settled for anything less?

Absolutely not.

Watching Ren transform is a privilege, and Goro lets the whole world partake in its glory. 

Darkness erupts from around Ren, corrupting air and light. The swirl of shadows grow larger and larger until it’s more akin to a maelstrom than any known magic inhabiting their world – and then a dragon bursts free from it, large and majestic and so beautiful that Goro can only laugh when the Succubus yanks her master away in the last second to avoid getting crushed.

Even if it’s a far cry from his full form, Ren is still so beautiful it makes Goro’s heart pound with wild fever.

Ren whirls around and his nostrils flare with unmistakable intent. His black scales glisten dangerously, absorbing what sunlight dares to meet his form. 

_“I’m- I don’t know what to say,”_ the announcer stutters, speaking for the first time since minutes, voice barely standing out from the screams and howls of the livid audience. 

Goro doesn’t join the battle like he usually would.

Even his sword is left with his manager.

No, he stays fixed in his place, hands in his pockets as he perceives the battle through a mixture of his own and Ren’s wild, unleashed emotions, just like he’s used to doing it with Loki and Robin, but not to- not to _this_ extent.

 _“Akechi-san proved us wrong once again!!”_ the commentator tries to yell over the deafening noise that has yet to cease. _“He surprised everyone by revealing a dragon shifter by his side!”_

 _He’s annoying,_ Ren growls, voice more gravelly than before as he swallows an utterly pitiful ice spell with his maw. 

Goro remains silent, but lets Ren know he agrees.

_“Three contracts! Are you seeing this? This man has three contracts!” Not one more than the average mage, no, three!"_

The turned dragon puts up a more or less convincing fight. To an outsider it may look like Ren’s winning through his superior agility and strong curse spells, but Goro knows better – a whip of Ren’s tail throws Mishima into the ground rather than decapitating him, the stomp of a feet would have leveled the entire area if Ren didn’t hold most of his strength back, and the restrained Eiaga Ren releases from his mouth should have swallowed the sun instead of doing only a medium amount of damage to the pair.

The commentator seems to be spitting liquid fire into the microphone with how fast he’s talking, trying to describe every angle of Ren, every move he uses to evade or attack the opposing pair with that have been more on the run than on anything else. 

While it’s not an overwhelmingly one-sided match that should (could) have been decided in the first second, it’s obvious to experienced mages that Ren is merely toying with Mishima.

Goro supposes he has to at least give him credits for trying – Mishima is smart enough to fully concentrate on defense, only having dared a single offensive spell from the beginning. Even his Succubus has trouble keeping up, not getting any respite. 

_Stop playing with your food._

_You scolded me for referring to your puny race as food. Why are you allowed to?_

_Because I belong to that puny race,_ Goro remarks with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. _Though a comparison would be invalid. II’m in an entirely different league than them._

 _You are,_ Ren casually responds as he pounces onto the succubus like a big cat, completely missing Goro’s splutter. 

Ren always does this. 

Responding seriously to something Goro intended as only half ironic and what the likes of Sae or Haru would roll her eyes at. And Goro can’t play it off as a joke because he _feels_ that Ren means it, that he genuinely thinks Goro to be the amazing person he always tried to become. 

He hopes the cameras don’t catch the burning blush on his cheeks.

 _Just finish it already,_ Goro responds. _No need to prolong their suffering._

Goro has to remind him of his promised reward before Ren even considers stopping chasing Mishima and the Succubus around the arena. He can’t blame him too much – he’s already taken most of his fun away by giving him so many restrictions to abide, and this is the first time he’s truly let out in front of the public.

It’s then when Mishima fucks up.

Contracted partners cannot be killed, at least not through spells or physical attacks. In addition to that, there’s powerful rune magic embedded into the grounds of the arena to prevent lethal damage if things do go wrong. 

Goro has no doubts Ren can go breach right through that at his full power, but as instructed, he only charges at the Succubus with carefully measured amounts of magic, just enough to reel them unconscious. 

And every fucking mage in school learns from a young age on that if your partner gets hit by any sort of attack that’s too powerful for their body to take, they’ll get send back to the master’s consciousness. The pain will be shared by both which doesn’t make it less agonizing, but more bearable.

Neither of them would die – unless certain conditions are met or the contractor itself gets hit by a deadly attack. 

Ren _obviously_ doesn’t aim for Mishima, not taking any chances. As much as he likes to appear like a defiant child, he knows when to act serious. And now he’s finally intent on putting an end to things, leaping off the ground, coating himself in a fire spell to get a full on hit on the Succubus that’s still down from his earlier Garula. 

And Mishima just has to fuck up by throwing himself in front of her – like he could magically block that attack, like he’s trying to play the hero that won’t get crushed to miserable death because he’s a fucking failure of a mage. 

Like she will _die_ if he doesn’t do that.

God, it’s like Mishima is trying to impress her because the only girlfriends he's gotten is through dating games. 

_Idiot._

And Ren, remembering all of Goro’s lessons in spite of himself, is somehow able to change his momentum in the last second. 

Goro himself casts a Tetrakarn. And just in time - Ren crashes against the wall of the arena with a thundering thud. The whole ground shakes as a hazy sheen of dust envelopes the field, obscuring the view, and it’s only thanks to the conjured barrier that Ren didn’t ram that entire section of the arena (and a good part of the audience itself) away.

Goro instinctively feels the immediate urge to physically check on him, but Ren’s magic flares once in warning, telling him to stand by. Goro remains in his spot, evening out his slightly accelerated breathing.

Right. Not even a drop of pain seeped through their connection when Ren collided with the barrier, so he logically knows the other is more than fine.

 _As if this could even chip a scale of mine away,_ Ren grumbles from in the cloud of dust. His words are slightly slurred.

_I’m merely a little dazed. Give me half a minute, your barriers are stupidly strong._

Right, recoil damage. 

Goro’s unable to stop a sentimental amount of relief to reach Ren. He receives a snort and a wave of fondness back in return, unfreezing the last bits of Goro’s nodes.

And Goro’s so distracted from planning Mishima’s brutal death that he doesn’t notice the same mage yelling something towards the Succubus.

He realizes his intention too late - a blast of pink heads for Ren’s staggering form, blasting the rest of the obscuring smoke away.

Marin Karin.

Goro rapidly recalls the spell's effects – it’d put the victim under seductive hypnosis, making them fight for whomever casted it.

Fuck.

Prickles of anxiety climb up his feet at a rapid pace. 

Goro can’t have that – Ren wouldn’t be able to hold himself back if there is no reason to, no conscience to remind him. That’d be the worst case scenario.

Fucking disastreous. 

Goro’s simultaneously reaching for their mental link and for both Loki and Robin when a gust of _heat_ practically punches him in the stomach, staying there and swirling like rapid streams of fish.

What the-?

 _We don’t have healing spells for that,_ Robin grumbles, voice slightly strained.

And Goro would _really_ like to move – he can easily knock out stupid Mishima and his stupid Succubus with a single goddamn spell, that’s not the issue at all, but Goro feels _warm_ and it prevents him from recalling what words are used for them, and he reaches for his face and throat which are still _cold,_ and it doesn’t make sense with how hot-?

Finally having established his connection with Ren, there’s a dark, rose haze surrounding Ren’s mind that Goro can’t break through, no matter how hard he tries.

He readies himself for the worst – Ren’s full transformation, towering over the arena himself, wings able to encase the entire, open air ceiling while everything churrns with magic potency so strong that even commoners could try to command it – but against all of Goro’s expectations, Ren doesn’t do that.

Instead, the dragon shakily stands up from his crumbled form, sending a slightly too strong Eiga the Succubus’ way. It’s so fast that she doesn’t even have time to scream as she disappears, and Mishima falls to the ground shortly after, clearly unconscious.

It all happened within two heartbeats.

The heat inside of his stomach worsens. Loki is saying something to him, but Goro doesn’t listen, finally _knows_ what’s affecting him so irritatingly-

he’s aroused because Ren himself is still under Marin Karin’s influence.

Ren shifts back – how he’s able to keep his clothing on after transforming is beyond Goro, but he’s glad he isn’t naked, that would have turned out _badly_ – and tumbles towards Goro who meets him halfway, unaware he’d been running towards Ren the entire time. 

Ren isn’t burning up just yet, but he feels feverish against Goro, squirming so impossibly much from the hug alone as if he’s unable to decide whether to run or return it.

He’s just grasping at Goro’s clothes, pressing his cheek against his chest in a manner that constricts Goro’s heart. 

“Ren,” Goro calls, worried. “Are you-?”

He breaks off because of two things.

Firstly because Goro suddenly feels the overwhelming desire to fuck Ren into the ground in front everyone overcome him, and secondly because Ren has pulled him down to press their lips together, faint sparks bursting across his vision immediately. 

Goro groans into Ren’s mouth. Reflexively he pulls Ren closer, encircling his small waist to press their bodies flush together to get more of that heat. 

Something annoyingly probes at him while he’s busy shoving his tongue down Ren’s throat. 

He only realizes what it is when the noise becomes too much to ignore. 

Everything is so fucking _loud._

_“-chi-san!! Akechi-san?!”_

Semblance of clarity shoots through Goro. It briefly breaks through the heat and reduces his thoughts to a limited amount of options that aren’t very decent. 

There are various amounts of cameras around them, too. Goro thinks about destroying them, but they’ve already gotten enough footage and they’re made from magic resistant materials anyway.

Waste of stamina and time. 

The referee looks like they're about to faint. 

“Hold onto me,” Goro murmurs into Ren's ear, trying to ignore everything else as best as he can. Only Ren matters.

He slings one arm over his shoulder to support his feverish body. 

“G-goro,” Ren pants into his neck, whining. 

God, Goro can feel all sorts of desperation leaking through some parts of their bonds, so heavy despite being muted. It takes more than a great amount of restraint to not give into that. “Master-”

_Fuck._

The announcer screeches. _“This is highly inappropriate-”_

Robin provides him with the image of Shido in a speedo, and it’s the only thing that prevents Goro from taking Ren right here and there, stiffing his arousal just enough for him to drown out the screams of the crowd and commentator and what not.

The darkness of the tunnel swallows them.

* * *

With Ren in tow, Goro storms past hallways and lobbies, ignoring both the heat in his stomach and the shocked faces of the few people he passes.

Right. Broadcast.

He thinks he even sees Sae seated in one of the guest lounges, conversing what might be her little sister, but stopping to chat is possibly the lowest point on his priority list at the moment, the first one being to find the goddamn _bathroom._

Or anything where they are undisturbed, really. 

When Goro finally finds the men’s bathroom, there’s a cleaner in front of it. He harshly barks at him to get out of the way, followed by an order to not disturb them under any circumstances if he values his life. 

Goro’s a little less irritated when the cleaner immediately scrams. 

“Make sure no one enters,” is the last thing Goro growls after him before he’s inside – and promptly slammed against the nearest wall, the heavy weight of an ancient dragon in the form of a small, human body pressing against him.

A very _aroused_ one.

And now that Goro’s properly face to face with Ren’s flushed face, nothing but the Marin Karin clogging parts of their connection while the rest is a wild stream of torturous sensations, the desire hits him like a truck, makes him aware how many fucking _layers_ of clothing he and Ren are wearing for what he wants to do.

Ren must think so too because he at least manages to get Goro out of his coat before he’s all over him, pressing Goro even harder against the wall as if to erase all doubts of space between them. Chest, crotch and legs slot together in a fluid motion, a head pressing into his shoulder, tuffs of hair tickling his chin. 

Given how no one has stumbled out of the stalls yet to witness the debauchery that’s about to unfold, they do seem to be alone. 

“I’m so- _hot,”_ Ren pants, almost deliriously, and the rough drag of his voice singes Goro’s lower body regions. 

Sex with Ren already feels way more addictive than is probably considered healthy, their bond enabling them to share sensations and feelings of all kinds. 

But for some reason, right now it’s even _harder_ for Goro to think straight, especially if Ren’s started to rut his cock against Goro’s thigh in a desperate attempt to seek friction.

Goro wants to say something. All that leaves his mouth is a broken articulation of Ren’s name which makes said male shudder, further splashing another wave of burning desire onto Goro’s form – Ren’s always reacted sensitive when hearing the name Goro gave him after he just barely triumphed over the dragon’s true form. 

_Ren, Ren-_

With the free hand Ren didn’t pin to the wall next to his head, Goro brushes Ren’s back, following the enticing curve of a spin to cup his ass, encouraging the humping motions. He lifts his thigh a little for good measure, completely entranced with how _mindless_ Ren is, more submerged in pleasure than usual.

Using Goro to get _off._

His own sweat is running down his back, but it’s a small price to pay in order to witness desperation peaking before his very eyes.

“F-fuck-”

Every time Ren drags his hard length up and down Goro’s thigh, Goro feels a faint buzz of pleasure too, deep inside of his own system, curling like shy fauna. His cock twitches, grows even harder – the pleasure simultaneously seeping through their bond like thick honey is mutual, reverberating and reciprocating at once to such heights from some _rutting_ alone that Goro once again feels distinctive pity for people who aren’t compatible the way he is with Ren.

 _Goro_ , he hears Robin say from a faint corner of his mind. 

He wants to snap, irritated his first partner is breaking the heat of his concentration, but a small thread of understanding winds itself through the embrace of his clogged mind. 

Right now, his and Ren’s bond isn’t completely free. Goro feels an overwhelming amount of pure lust coming from him, more than enough to overthrow his own semblances of reasoning, to crowd Ren against the sink and fuck him without a care of the world, but he has yet to hear a _thought_ of Ren that comes from _him_ and not from the spell.

“You’re still- _ahhh-_ under the influence of Marin Karin,” Goro groans out. 

Ren ruts even harder against him as a response, ignoring him. Before Goro can stop him, Ren sinks his teeth into Goro’s turtleneck, yanking his head so far back that it rips a sizable section off – and Goro would be fucking offended because this is something Ren regularly does, forcing Goro to buy new wardrobes over and over again simply because he’s too impatient to remove clothes the proper way, if it wouldn’t turn Goro on to irritable lengths.

Canines latch onto the revealed, heated skin next, and Goro throws his head back, squeezing Ren’s ass harder in retaliation for the blood Ren draws.

There’s a reason why he’s resorted to wearing turtlenecks only – they both like to mark the other up a little too much, and Goro’s sure there are still bruises and teeth imprints coloring his own neck from their rendezvous in the hotel room. 

The only reason why _Ren_ isn't walking around with marks all over his body is because of his accelerated healing, something Goro always mourns.

 _Ren,_ he tries again, prodding at their mental connection. It feels like stomping through a heated swamp, not made easier with how much Ren’s holding onto him, chanting slurred syllables of Goro’s name that hit his very core and changing its aggregate state to something less solid. 

_You’re still under the influence of Marin Karin,_ Goro repeats mentally. 

Even if it's as wrong as it could possibly be, Ren should be wanting to do this with the Succubus – or even worse, _Mishima._

He almost blows up the entire bathroom with a spell at that notion, but only almost.

Still. Although they have sex very regularly, Ren is far from coherent as of now.

Goro doesn’t think he’s gotten through Ren with how hard the dragon male is biting down, simultaneously grinding into him in circular, languid motions which Goro tries to meets to the best of his abilities – but then his hips stutter as Ren noses along his throat upwards, lazily moving his mouth against Goro’s for his next words.

“Who do you think I _am,_ ” Ren airily murmurs, breath sensually dragging across Goro’s lips. “Who do you think _you_ are? As if I could go after anyone else after you’ve- _nghhh-_ claimed me. It’d be be against my entire nature, it’d be against the nature of our bond-”

The words simultaneously uncoil and coil something in Goro’s stomach.

“I’m disappointed you think a mere Marin Karin would control me completely,” Ren finishes with a whimper and licks across the seam of Goro’s lips.

“Ren,” he pants, having trouble articulating what he feels among the wispy claws of pleasure keeping his gaze locked with Ren’s.

It’s a concept he still has to wrap around his head at times – Ren’s loyalty, devotion to him, coming so _natural_ and strong after only so little time.

Able to defy the basic nature of a spell, something that is as grounded as gravitation is. 

Goro doesn’t think he ever offered much in return for all that Ren gave him – Goro merely has his unrestrained snark, impatience, arrogance, even concerning possessiveness when they’re outside of the public's view.

Yet Ren makes Goro regularly feel like he’s cupping the edges of an entire world in his hands. 

Goro always tries to give back, but it feels like it's never _enough._

“Feel me.” Ren’s voice crawls out of his throat, heavy, sinful. 

_Feel me._

And Goro does – reaches out, sees the already familiar sheen of Marin Karin cloaking most of Ren’s core, but he goes further, dips deeper down into the stream of consciousness and fleeting expressions. Pushes his own affections into the bond, those he always has trouble verbally expressing, and then there’s this feeling of _pure_ Ren, dull around the edges, but still so impossibly _him_ in the way it’s so darkly oppressive, as if he’s constantly containing a large quantity of his power, channeling it into a landscape of destruction and life inside of him.

It’s beautiful.

And it’s faint, but Goro can _feel_ the approval and love and trust surrounding him in the softest of embraces, hands taking his.

Ren is still possessed by Marin Karin, but he’s dulled the effects, redirected them into a different direction - Goro’s. 

Momentarily Goro’s overwhelmed by another desire. 

A purer one, one that moves his hand without his consent from Ren’s behind to his chin, gently encouraging it backwards so he can look at Ren properly.

Takes in the flushed skin, the curly streaks of obsidian hanging into mismatched eyes, the scar. Scales and horns are missing, but Ren’s still so beautiful and _his_ that Goro feels his heart throb through his entire body.

The hand on his wrist loosens. Ren interlocks their fingers together in less of a prison, more of an embrace. Goro can feel the warmth of Ren’s smaller palm, so much more prominent than usual. 

_I stole your gloves this morning,_ Ren explains. “Wanted to feel your hands properly.”

That’s why he couldn’t find them. Goro already suspected something along the lines, but had forgotten to ask, too caught up in ordering breakfast and making himself presentable because Ren refused to let him go after waking up.

The soft admittance lifts the last of Goro’s doubts.

“Alright,” he says, softly. Thumbing over the pink of Ren’s scar, taking the wonders of his expression in. “I’ll take care of you.”

Ren manages a weak smile – a bit dazed, a bit lopsided. 

The sight sends another ripple of pure affection, _warmth_ through him. 

It’s a feeling he’s always wanted to have, chased after when he’d delusionally been obsessed with his fathers approval, further fueled by the sneers of his classmates and empty swings and envious eyes.

Starved, Goro catches it, takes it for himself by slotting their mouths together.

Gently, in contrast to how hard both of them are.

Kissing Ren with their minds open feels like brushing a warm, protective shadow that wraps around his form with nothing but pure intentions.

 _I love you,_ Goro murmurs. He’s only said it once or twice, though the echo inside of him is familiar. _You know that, right?_

Ren gently pries their connection wider, pours so _much_ into it that Goro feels like he’s drinking moonlight.

They steal a moment from the world just for themselves, both basking in the fragility of their emotions – something neither of them thought possible, Goro’s sure.

Though at some point the spell is crumbling because the heat surrounding them becomes too strong to ignore - palpable once more, and gentle adoration reverts into the background. 

He half laughs, half groans when Ren resumes his rutting motion, more desperately than before.

“You’re like a cat in heat,” Goro pants into Ren’s mouth, nibbling and licking what he can reach.

Ren breaks their kiss by laughing a little. The dragon male entwines their fingers, and Goro mourns the loss only a second when he feels them threading through his long strands, tugging at them.

Planning retaliation he grabs fistful of Ren’s own hair.

“N-need to prepare for that as well," the dragon male groans out. 

Goro’s left some important parts of his brain responsible for information procession behind the moment their souls met, so what Ren says doesn’t make _too_ much sense for him, though he can distantly feel something akin to _apprehension…_ respect? _Fear?_ From Loki and Robin.

He’ll have to ask about it later.

What makes a lot more sense to Goro right now is to work the first round of release out of Ren so he’ll be nice and pliant afterwards, easier to work with.

Goro starts by rubbing along the small nubs hidden in Ren’s hair, pressing more firmly into them than when he did it on earlier. 

He’s rewarded with the sight of a shudder momentarily overtaking Ren’s entire body, and it forces a moan out of them both when Goro _feels_ how much the small action affects the other. 

_Again,_ Loki demands greedily. 

_Feel how wet he is,_ Robin adds.

Goro kisses Ren once more, immediately slipping his tongue inside. He allows Rent to tug his head into the directions he wants before continuing to rub small circles into his horns, using his other hand to dive past loose pants and underwear.

Heated approval washes over him – they’re right, Ren’s already _dripping,_ so much wetter than usual. The slippery sensation against his fingers has Goro release a low growl, something that sounds even animalistic to him. Ren’s influence, maybe. 

Goro mourns the loss of a tail above the cleft of Ren’s cheeks – Goro supposes the other’s too enraptured, too caught up in the effects of Marin Karin that he forgets he doesn’t need to conceal his dragon features, not anymore, but that’s alright because Goro might just fuck it out of him.

For now he’ll be thankful that the lack of it enables him free access to the entirety of Ren’s ass.

Goro doesn’t waste any time, coating his fingers as best as he can with Ren’s rocking motions, and then he’s working a finger inside of him, prying his entrance open with a mixture of carefulness and ragged desire.

Ren falters only a little – they’re still battling for dominance in their kiss, a fight neither of them wants to give up, but Goro feels through their connection how hard Ren’s fighting against the urge to pin Goro down to just ride him already, and a fresh wave of arousal emboldens Goro’s efforts, making him add another finger.

The drag of Ren’s crotch against his thigh is _maddening,_ and Ren has increased the pressure of his hips so much that Goro asks himself if it isn’t painful for _him_ with how harshly he’s trapping his cock between their bodies. 

Goro only tastes addictive pleasure steadily seeping into him, so he inserts a third finger. His breath falters at the vice like grip immediately latching onto him, wet walls faintly pulsating. 

Promising what awaits him inside, and in combination through faint pleasure sparking low in his gut Goro buries his head in Ren’s neck.

“Are you close?” Goro whispers against his throat, trailing hot kisses upwards.

Ren whimpers in time with the tell-tale stutter of his hips and Goro smirks, knowing the other is steadily losing control with each passing second that engulfs them in a molten fire of sensations. 

_Go ahead, Ren. I’ll fuck you properly after this._

It takes a few more seconds, a bite into the lobe of an ear and a harsh twist of Goro’s fingers inside of Ren into a spot he knows too well for release to roll over the other.

Goro nearly cums himself at the numbing assault of bliss sweeping over through their bond. He has to momentarily reduce their connection to a faint trickle in order to keep himself from falling over the edge. 

Goro wants to cum inside of Ren, make him even more of a writhing mess as he slumps against Goro. 

So much more desperate and _eager_ than usual.

“Beautiful,” Goro murmurs, briefly carding through his hair, letting Ren ride out his orgasm. Gently thumbs along his horns in gentle motions. “You’re doing so well. What a good mate I have.”

“Y-yours,” Ren mumbles back between ragged pants, audibly delirious. “All yours.”

The Marin Karin isn’t entirely gone, but it’s a bit weaker now, enabling more, truer emotions to spill into Goro. He closes his eyes, presses a kiss to his head and momentarily ignores his own need for release in order to bask in the complete vulnerability of the other.

The trust Ren gave him the moment the dragon offered a different sort of contract.

Possessiveness swells within Goro. 

“That’s right. All mine.” He murmurs the words into the crown of Ren’s hair.

A tug at their bond. 

_Master._

Goro nearly jolts at the words, the feeling of Ren speaking inside of his mind so _raw,_ especially with how little the dragon is concealing. The splash of familiar darkness ebbing into Goro’s consciousness grounds him a little, and he welcomes it, opens his eyes to see Ren looking at him with so much fucking _adoration_ that Goro wants to simultaneously drop to his knees and worship every inch of his body or bend him over and kiss him stupid for the rest of the day.

 _Why limit yourself to one?_ Robin comments, suggestions and scenarios probing Goro’s mind.

_Take and love him both._

_You two are really helpful,_ Goro hisses, shoving them back into deeper parts of his consciousness. 

He grabs Ren’s sides and quickly spins them around, now pressing Ren against the wall. He squirms in Goro’s hold, clearly a defiant spirit left within him, but it’s _Goro’s_ turn now and he’s going to remind Ren who is in charge. 

He grabs Ren’s thighs – momentarily marveling over how much skin he’s able to cover - and hoists him up, using his upper body to keep Ren pinned against the wall. The dragon male automatically locks his legs around Goro’s waist while Goro makes quick work of his soiled pants.

 _Master._ Ren heatedly calls, settling his arms around Goro. _Please, hurry up-_

His plea breaks off into an impression of splintered bliss as Goro rubs the tip of his cock against his entrance, smearing slick over the both of them.

“Not even coherent enough to form words, huh?” Goro teases with a low purr, and before Ren can retaliate, he pushes inside, lowering Ren at the same time to meet his movements.

He should have maybe prepped him just a tiny little more – he’s considerably bigger than just three fingers after all, and there’s a very faint twinge of pain going through Goro, but it’s overridden by a rupture of pleasure from Ren once he bottoms out.

And Ren fits so _well_ around him, grips him so tightly and so impossibly hot that Goro groans, their connection unstable with how much each of them is feeling, an uncontrollable bridge that shakes with their desire. 

“G-Goro,” Ren moans out loud, as if to prove he’s at least _there_ enough to articulate his name in such an obscene way that Goro can’t help but snap, fucking into the tight heat, pleasure too addictive to maintain a slow pace. Ren’s grip on him tightens, claws digging into his neck, into his back, everywhere. 

“Goro, Goro, Goro, _Goro, Goro-_

Goro doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he’s opened them again, greeted with the sight of an utterly flushed Ren, mouth wide open, the source of all the illicit sounds reverberating off the walls that spur the heat in Goro’s entire body. What grabs his attention though is the glimmer in Ren’s red eye, small scales appearing on parts of his face, how his horns begin to grow from small nubs to their respective length.

His dragonic side is slowly coming back.

The implications surge through Goro like lightning and he doubles his efforts, wanting nothing more than to see the other lose every grip on himself. 

It’s a rush of sensations he’s losing themselves to - the different kinds of pleasure are hard to tell apart, but all Goro knows is that he has to keep going, drive them to new heights. 

_Goro,_ Ren brokenly moans again, pressing against the back of Goro’s back.

 _I’m here,_ Goro answers. 

He complies with Ren's request and moves his head closer. They’re in a wonderful position to kiss, and Goro entertains the thought for a second, longing to explore the wet velvety of Ren’s mouth again, but he wants to see him come _undone,_ to override even the spell that caused explosive arousal to form in the first place. 

So instead of claiming Ren’s mouth, Goro dips down, latches onto a chest through the fabric of Ren’s shirt while snapping his hips up and _sucks._

Ren’s reaction is instantaneous – he throws his head back as Goro’s teeth clamp around a nipple, elongated horns knocking against the wall. It only urges for Goro to tug harder, consumed by a greed for more as desire fills him from within. 

There’s already a tail forming at the base of Ren’s tailbone, something Goro feels bumping against the wall each time he drives his cock inside Ren’s wetness. He moves in a way that has Ren’s lower half practically flush against Goro from the waist on, trapping a weeping, pretty cock between both of their stomachs, creating more friction, more lewd sounds.

When Ren’s tail has grown long enough, it slithers around Goro’s thigh.

 _“Please,”_ Ren pleads in both his mind and speech. _“Please. I’m so close-”_

“Say it,” Goro growls, driving faster into him, completely lost in the instinct to consume. _“Say it, Ren. Say it and you can cum.”_

Ren makes a _sound_ that scrapes along Goro’s ears, something primal and otherworldly that he only catches a vague impression of. 

_Master-_

It’s _ascension._

Every cell of Goro’s- Ren’s- their body cries out with agonizing pleasure, setting nerve ends and wispy trails of thoughts ablaze. The heat collects, concentrates on the point where they’re connected so irreversibly and unmistakably that it’s only _one_ feeling, and then it expands past physical comprehension, submerging everything and all into an explosion that devours. 

For the shortest fraction of time, they’re complete. 

Goro doesn’t know how long it takes, but eventually his mind and body retract from the infinite directions they've been torn into.

He’s sweaty, hot, panting against Ren’s neck, taking in his raw scent and his back is _sore,_ a sensation so familiar he immediately connects it with Ren’s sharp nails, and nothing matters because bliss at having Ren, at feeling him around him even after they’re parted is incomparable. 

A hoarse chuckle sounds next to his ear. 

“Do you think- someone heard us?”

Goro groans and closes his eyes, basking in the comfort of Ren’s mind wrapping around him like his wings once did. 

“With how loud we were being, I’d be surprised if they _didn’t._ ”

* * *

After they’ve hastily thrown on what clothing could be salvaged, unable to hide the fact that they’ve done more than just _something_ to each other, they move out of the bathroom.

Ren’s still not entirely satisfied, but the heat they share is at least _bearable_ enough for them not to pounce onto each other immediately.. 

They should have enough time to make it to a nearby hotel, although he already dreads the uber driver that’ll have to deal with Ren’s antics of wanting to climb into his lap.

He has no doubt that'll happen. 

Goro’s surprised and not at the same time to see his manager. She’s leaning against the wall, the red in her face evident even beneath her face mask.

Ren instantly latches onto his arm, never having liked a female in his vicinity. Possessiveness bleeds through the bond. Ren must be glaring at her, the effect heightened by his altered appearance because she pulls her head between her shoulders.

At least she already knows what- _who_ Ren is. 

“S-sorry! It’s just, you walked by and Ren-san looked so pained and you didn’t answer your phone so I-”

“I appreciate it,” Goro curtly cuts her off, pressing Ren closer to him. “Call an uber for us. We’re leaving.”

His manager’s eyes widen. “But Akechi-san! It’s against protocol to leave early when your bracket isn’t even fully over!”

“I could care less about it,” Goro hisses, irritation gnawing at him like mice he can’t shake off.

Seeing her flinch at his tone, he sighs, trying to keep his feelings separated. Goro knows his manager is one of the few people looking after him without ulterior motives.

It's not her fault all he wants to do is take care of Ren.

“It’s alright. I severely doubt they’ll disqualify us simply for who I am, but in case they do I will handle the consequences.”

 _If they disqualify you, I’ll fly to their base and tear them apart,_ Ren growls. 

_They’re not worth sullying your claws for,_ Goro chuckles. 

He begins to grow impatient again when his manager _still_ looks like protesting.

“Look,” he tries, impatience gnawing at him with swivels of heat. He’s awfully aware of the spot where his turtleneck got just ripped off, teeth imprinted into the skin. 

“If you don’t want me to fuck Ren in the middle of a hallway where anybody could see, I suggest you let us go.”

Ren has the audacity to whimper at that. At least he’s stifling it to the best of his ability, but the feverish arousal has Goro’s arm tighten around him in warning. 

“I’ll- go make a call,” she stutters with flames for her cheeks, turning away to reach for her phone.

Goro sighs in relief, humoring Ren with a chaste kiss when a tail slivers around him again, satisfied at having shooed a female away. 

It’s going to be a long day and night.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make use of Ren's dragon features too much, but I shall redeem myself for the third follow up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [My (mostly) Akeshu twitter!](https://twitter.com/voraciousTash)


End file.
